harrypotterfancharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Filemina A
Filemina Alexander (Nee A) Biographical information Born: 8th November 1970 Blood Status: Pure-Blood Title (s): - Beater - Quidditch Captain Physical information Species: Human Gender: Female Hair colour: Blonde Eye colour: Brown Skin colour: Average/Light Family information Family members: - Astrix A (Brother) - Christian Alexander (Husband) - Jennifer Dawn (Sister In-Law) - Mr. A (Father) - Mrs. A (Mother) - Ben A (Nephew) - Alexander Family (In-Laws) - Dawn Family (In-Laws) - Daughter or son (Possibly) Other relations: - Possible relation to the Black Family. Magical characteristics Wand: Blackthorn, 9 inches, Phoenix Tail Feather Boggart: Spiders Patronus: Kitten Affiliation Occupation: Wandmaker House: Gryffindor Loyalty: - Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry - A member of the army in the 1986 battle - Gryffindor Quidditch Team - Gryffindor - A Family - Alexander Family - Dawn Family Filemina A was a Gryffindor student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1981 to 1988. During her third year, she became a Beater for the Gryffindor Quidditch Team, and she also went out with Christian Alexander, but he dumped her and this left Filemina heartbroken. During her fifth year, a battle broke out and she got trapped inside a burning building, alongside a student called Brandon Angel, a student who was in his second year at the time. Her brother and other students managed to rescue her from the building. After her brother graduated in 1987, Filemina took over her brother's place as Quidditch Captain for her final year. After Hogwarts, she married fellow classmate and ex-boyfriend Christian Alexander. Filemina then went on to become a Wandmaker. It is unknown whether Filemina and Christian had any children. 'Early life' Filemina was born one year after her brother, Astrix A. Both Astrix and Filemina grew up in their family home. When Astrix got his letter from Hogwarts, Filemina begged her parents if she could go to Hogwarts too, but she wasn't allowed. Her father drove her home, and Astrix stood before platforms 9 and 10 laughing at her while they drove away. 'Hogwarts years' 'First year' Filemina eventually joined Astrix at Hogwarts on the 1st September 1981. She was Sorted into Gryffindor, alongside her brother. Astrix, by the time Filemina started, was already in his second year. Astrix applied for the Gryffindor Quidditch Team, and Filemina wanted to apply too, but she wasn't allowed, as she was too young at the time. 'Second year' Although not a lot happened in her second year, the one thing that worried her the most was the latest headline that Igor Karkaroff was released from Azkaban. She didn't like the fact that a criminal was released, but she was told by Minerva McGonagall not to worry about it. 'Third year' In Filemina’s third year, her brother became the new Gryffindor Quidditch Captain. Filemina applied for the team, as she thought she would have more chance of getting a place as her brother was now Captain. Astrix decided at first not to let her on, as he thought she would make the team lose, but he eventually changed his mind after seeing how upset Filemina was. Filemina wanted to play as Chaser, but her brother put her in the position of Beater, as all other places were taken. She also had a relationship with fellow classmate Christian Alexander, but during the school year, he got himself into a fight in the Great Hall, which caused him to be expelled. After he returned near the end of the school year, Christian dumped Filemina, telling her that he was seeing someone else. This left Filemina heartbroken. 'Fourth year' During Filemina's fourth year, not a lot happened. The only interesting thing that happened was that Gryffindor won the Quidditch Cup, which she was happy about, not only because she helped, but she was pleased for her brother, who had captained the team. 'Fifth year' During her fifth year, a battle broke out at Hogwarts. She was inside a building with her friend Brandon Angel when an explosion happened, trapping both of them inside. Her brother, Astrix and a few other students, including her ex-boyfriend Christian Alexander, helped to save her. When she got out, she begged her brother to save her friend, Brandon Angel, but another explosion happened, and it was too late to save him. Filemina was seen crying as she was a really good friend of Brandon’s and she was also upset by the fact that he was only young. At the end of the Battle, she thanked all those who helped her, and she also thanked Christian Alexander too. He apologised for what happened in their third year, and Filemina and Christian were again going out after the battle. 'Sixth year' Nothing much happened in her sixth year, but she recovered from the battle by the beginning of the year. She also started her N.E.W.T.s this year. 'Seventh year' In Filemina’s seventh year, she didn’t have her brother at Hogwarts, as he had graduated at the end of the previous year. She was now the Quidditch Captain, as her brother had given her the position before he had graduated. At the end of the year, she would have completed her N.E.W.T’s. The only known N.E.W.T that she is known that she passed is Charms. 'Later life' After Hogwarts, she went on to marry fellow classmate and boyfriend, Christian Alexander. It is unknown whether or not they had any children. She also went on to become a Wandmaker. 'Relationships' 'Mr. A and Mrs. A' Filemina had a very good relationship with her parents, especially with her mother. Since both Astrix and Filemina were both Sorted into Gryffindor, it is likely that they too were Sorted into Gryffindor, seeing as the two of them attended Hogwarts as well. 'Astrix A' Filemina and Astrix grew up together, but ever since Astrix started at Hogwarts, they didn’t really talk as much. After the battle in 1986, she realized that her brother did care for her, as he was the one who saved her during the battle. 'Brandon Angel' Brandon started at Hogwarts when Filemina was in her fourth year. Despite their age difference, the two become really good friends. During the battle, Brandon and Filemina were trapped. Although Filemina’s brother rescued her, they couldn’t rescue Brandon as it was too late. Filemina was devastated by the loss of her friend. 'Christian Alexander' Filemina and Christian were good friends since their first year at Hogwarts. During their third year, Filemina was upset after Christian dumped her. During the battle, Filemina thanked Christian and all the others who helped to rescue her, and both got back into a relationship. Later in life, they eventually got married. It is unknown however, whether they had any children. 'Jennifer Dawn' Filemina and Jennifer’s relationship is unknown; however, since later in life, they became family, it is presumed that they become really good friends. 'Personality' Filemina was described as bubbly, great to be around and sometimes annoying. Christian described her as a beautiful and caring person. 'Magical skills and characteristics' Quidditch: Filemina was described as a great Quidditch Player. Charms: Filemina passed both her O.W.L and her N.E.W.T in Charms, so she must be very good at the subject. Patronus: At some point over her Hogwarts years, she learnt how to cast her Patronus, which took the form of a kitten. Category:Gryffindor Category:British individuals Category:1986 battle participants Category:Wandmakers Category:Hogwarts students Category:Quidditch players Category:1970 births Category:Christian Alexander's romantic relationships Category:Females Category:Beaters Category:Captains Category:Gryffindor Beaters Category:Gryffindor Captains Category:A Family Category:Dawn Family Category:Alexander Family Category:Married individuals Category:Pure bloods Category:Wizards Category:Sorted in 1981